blue pulse one shot
by amyanime4
Summary: just a one shot thats been floating around my head for awhile


**Blue pulse one shot**

I don't own young justice and all characters involved in this story belong to dc, and now that's over with let the story begin

It all happened quite suddenly, Bart was watching TV with the rest of the team all of which were in civvies since the day had been rather quiet except for one disturbance which only required blue and zatana so the rest of them were stuck waiting around for something to happen.

And now who would have thought this would happen

Flash back

Zatana and blue were standing in front of Barbara (who was giving them their mission due to night wings absence.)He didn't catch what they were saying he was too busy staring at Jamies lean muscles through his t shirt which defined them nicely.

He was so busy wondering how it would feel to run his hands up and down those lean muscles that he didn't even notice them leaving till Barbara elbowed him in his ribs.

"Ow" he yelped "what was that for", he glared at her rubbed where the red head had hit him.

"Staring at your boyfriend" she mocked.

"1. I was not staring and 2 he is not my boyfriend, but I wish he was "he whispered the last part under his breath.

Shaking himself out of those kind of thoughts he quickly shot back "I was listening to their mission and Jaime is my comrade".

"1 they left 5 minutes ago and 2 there aren't any rules in comrades dating".

He blushed then sped away to his room but not before hearing their jokes and laughter.

After a half hour of sulking in his room and to calming himself down he came back into the living room without a word and sat on the couch watching TV with the others.

A little while later a frantic zatana came in from the hallway leading to the garage with an unconscious floating Jaime behind her.

"What happened" batgirl asked rising to her along with the others, immediately seizing up the situation and taking control.

"We were just finishing up when I left for a minute to call the police and when I came back he was like this (only not floating.")

End flashback

…

The rest of us were forced to wait outside of the infirmary as batgirl and zatana examined Jaime. He was so worried that he didn't even notice he was pacing till he turned around to do another lap and he almost ran straight into batgirl.

"Well "he asked

"Just a small bump on the head he should be fine, but I'm more worried about the fact that he hasn't regained consciousness."

"Can I see him?

"Sure –

He didn't catch the rest of what she was going to say he just hurried into the infirmary and plopped down in a seat next to Jamie's bed, and looked him over. If not for the bandages around his head he would have thought his best friend was just asleep.

For a few minutes all he did was stare looking for some sign that Jaime was about to awaken.

When that didn't work he reached over ad wrapped his hand around one of Jamies while he rambled trying to keep his mind occupied from the current situation.

Eventually he stopped and with nothing to fill the silence doubts started to creep in and with the doubts came tears.

"Please wake up Jaime I can't lose you you're my best friend" he whispered, and wrapped his other hand around their already connected hands and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

…

Jaime p.o.v

He was floating in darkness yet he didn't mind the darkness was nice but then he felt something wrap around his hand and it was really warm and with it came a voice.

It seemed to go on forever and although he couldn't understand what the voice was saying or who was speaking it was familiar and had a nice tone and he felt like he could listen to it forever. But then the voice turned sad and a name came to him Bart. Bart was speaking to him, but why was he sad? He tried to ask this but his body wouldn't cooperate.

He was starting to panic when another warm object joined the first and his panic subsided and with it

He understood what Bart had last said; he wanted him to come back from the darkness but why would he want to leave it was so pleasant here. You should come here he tried to say but again his body wouldn't cooperate.

But then he felt something press against his lips and felt the darkness recede as he realized that what was pressed against his lips were Barts lips.

He felt a wave of warmth flow through him from the contact and almost made a sound of displeasure when Bart pulled back but dismissed it when he opened his eyes staring into Barts startled looking green eyes.

"What a very nice way to wake up" he said with a big grin, which faded when Bart didn't respond.

"Bart?"

**Khaji da**- it appears the impulse is in some sort of shock, recommended course of action strike the impulse to-

"No" he replied aloud which seemed to knock Bart out of his stupor. "Jaime you're awake "then he launched himself at him and threw his arms around a very startled Jaime.

"Whoa ese where's the fire"

"Don't you remember" Bart said as he pulled back, "you got injured during the mission".

"Injured "he said but he didn't feel any pain or the numbness associated with painkillers.

**Khaji da-**body scan complete. You have sustained no injuries, but your pulse is rapid and your hormones a-

_That's enough he said to the scarab._

"I'm not injured" he said to Bart.

He tried to remember what had happened but everything after the mission briefing was a blank.

"Then why ….. ZATANNA!"Bart yelled.

**Khaji da-**it seems the non origin user known as zatana is the one responsible for our current condition.

_Why didn't you sense the magic earlier?_

**Khaji da- **like I was saying earlier before you interrupted, your hormone levels have increased and a there was a non origin aura surrounding you which has vanished.

"So the darkness was due to a spell cast by zatana, why would she do that?"

Just then she walked in "hey Bart you rang "she said with a mischievous look on her face. "And it looks like Jaime is awake, how's your head?"

They both glared at her.

"Okay fine me and Barbara hatched this awhile ago when it became painfully obvious you two weren't going to get together on your own."

"And it worked "said red head popping out from behind the door, most likely having been there the whole time.

"What" Bart squeaked "something could have gone wrong like the bad guys waking up and-"

"There were no bad guys the whole mission was a fake "Barbara interrupted.

"But what if you were attacked on the way back" Bart protested.

"We never left the hangar" this time zatana answered.

"What if the cave had been attacked "Bart said, grasping at straws.

"I would have undone the spell and the others were here and in on it in case that happened or if there were a mission" zatana replied.

"But …. I was still worried and all of you are horrible" he said then, slammed the door on them and slid to the floor his head buried in his knees.

"Bart" was all he said unsure what to do because he had never seen the speedster act like this before.

Bart lifted his head from his knees and stared at Jamie with a big grin on his face and launched himself at Jaime, once again sealing their lip together.

Not paying any attention to the yelled apologies from beyond the door.

**The end**

So this story took forever to finally come about, I had the idea months ago yet never wrote it out for a while and then it was December when I started typing it out and then I stopped then started and stopped again and I just finished today.

So I hope you enjoy it and make sure to Fav/follow/ review and check out my other young justice story life isn't any easier the 2nd time around.

Another story finished so Amy anime 4 is out


End file.
